The present invention relates generally to a fuel injection system for use in an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a method for dissipating heat at the tip of a fuel injector.
Fuel injection systems for spraying fuel into internal combustion engines are well known in the automotive engine art. Fuel injectors generally provide extremely accurate control of the air-fuel mixture needed to start and operate the engine. However, under certain high engine temperature conditions, the fuel at the tip of the fuel injector may vaporize prior to being sprayed into the engine. As a result, the air-fuel mixture injected into the combustion chamber is adversely effected such that the fuel injector system may decrease engine efficiency and/or increase engine emission levels.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for dissipating heat at the tip of the fuel injector, thereby facilitating engine start-up during certain engine operating conditions.
In accordance with the present invention a fuel injection system is provided for use in an internal combustion engine where the engine includes at least one cylinder head cover. The fuel injection system includes at least one fuel injector assembly that is inserted into an inlet in the cylinder head cover. The fuel injector assembly includes an upper body portion and a lower body portion that extends through the inlet of the cylinder head cover, where at least part of the lower body portion is comprised of a low radiant heat absorbent material having a high radiant heat reflectance color for reflecting radiant heat away from the fuel injector assembly during engine operating conditions.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, refer to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.